SC DHEC PHL-ISO Abstract The South Carolina Department of Health and Environmental Control (SC DHEC) Public Health Laboratory (PHL) serves as the primary servicing laboratory for the state manufactured food regulatory programs within the SC DHEC and the SC Department of Agriculture. The purpose of this grant is for the maintenance and enhancement of ISO/IEC 17025 accreditation and whole genome sequencing for State food testing laboratories. The Food Microbiology Laboratory achieved ISO/IEC 17025:2005 accreditation in March of 2016 and has remained ISO/IEC 17025:2005 accredited. Accreditation to ISO/IEC 17025 will be maintained by following ISO standards and any additional requirements of our accrediting body. The Food Laboratory is currently transitioning to the new ISO/IEC 17025:2017 standard and will be inspected to this new standard upon renewal in 2020. Scope enhancement will be through the validation of new equipment, Tempo, and adding new methods for recovery of pathogenic microorganisms, GeneUP. In collaboration with the Division of Food and Lead Risk Assessment and the SC Department of Agriculture Manufactured Food Retail Program Standards (MFRPS) programs, a minimum of 75 samples per year will be tested. The Food Laboratory will fully support the Food Emergency Response Network (FERN), participate in proficiency testing programs, train staff in ISO accredited methods and quality processes, and continue electronic data exchange through eLEXNET.